Movie Santa
Entrance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks Neutral Special - Magic Orb Movie Santa pick up his the Magic Orb from the movie that it have five of magic powers which it was useful that you can use of two choices that it been used. #Keep it to use an five of magic which the list of this is found here which it was random, but if you waste lots of magic it will exploded which it will gave an maximum damage to Movie Santa. #You can press the left or right button to throw the Magic Orb like an Bowling Ball but it will exploded about in 10 seconds. Type of Magic Orb Powers *Fire: TBA *Lighting: TBA *Ice: TBA *Confusion Ray: TBA *Cure: TBA Side Special - Bowling Ball Movie Santa is thrown an Bowling Ball like in the games that it will gave an damage at some lots of enemies but if you spam all the time it will gone empty so you have to wait around in 20 seconds or when Movie Santa is walking at the Bowling Ball on the ground he will slip but not an opponents which the Ball on the ground will be gone in 35 seconds. Up Special - Magical Flying Sleigh Movie Santa pick up the Magic Orb to summon an Sleigh that it will hover him up which the Sleigh will be gone in 8 seconds, like the same thing that it will exploded if you waste magic that it make the Sleigh exploded to give him little maximum damage so you better be careful of this. Down Special - Mobile Photo Like J. Jonah Jameson's Neutral Special from Lawl, Movie Santa is use the Mobile which it was appears in the movie, he will take an picture of opponents to make it blind at them (that it will reverse the controls) which it was an useful moveset but if someone is attack while he started to pick up the Mobile it will gave Movie Santa some much damage which you can reused about in 1 mins. Final Smash - Time for Bowling! Movie Santa will start an challenge at some opponents to make them as Bowling pins with the other elf's, you can control Movie Santa to throw an Bowling Ball to give an much of damage at some opponents (which it will be useful to take-down at some joke characters as a OH-KO) but if you mistake to hit an elf it will gave Movie Santa an minor damage, this Final Smash will be done about in 25 seconds. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Fire on the Poop Deck!" KOSFX2: "Ow!" Star KOSFX: *Screams* Screen KOSFX: "Oof!" Taunts Up: *Picks up the peanut barrel* "Who pooped in the Peanut barrel?!" *Put it back* Sd: *Santa's Trademark laugh* (Like in the games) Dn: "Google me name ya swab and you'll see it a billion gazillion times!" Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: *Frozen in the ice and doing Kevin scream trademark* Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - ??? *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol TBA Victory Music TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Role In Subspace Emissary TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Ending Music Lawl Food Stage Pawlette Swaps Trivia *If Movie Santa is doing his peanut barrel taunt, you can attack that it gave him much damage then the peanuts can be use as food. Category:Male Category:Human Category:Starter Category:Fighters Category:LOL Category:Cults Category:Heroes